The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Geranium plant, botanically known as Geranium cinereum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Sateene.
The new Geranium originated from a chance cross-pollination in 1999 of an unnamed selection of Geranium cinereum, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Geranium cinereum as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Geranium was discovered by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in Newport, Shropshire, United Kingdom. Plants of the new Geranium differ primarily from plants of the female parental selection in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in Newport, Shropshire, United Kingdom since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Geranium are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.